


How Did I Fall in Love with You

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Shnicky - Freeform, Songfic, Young Love, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky wakes up in the middle of the night to find Shane gone, he searches for him, finds him on a beach and they talk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throwback to the first Westlife fic I ever wrote... Hence why it's not very good or complex or much pf anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Fall in Love with You

_What can I do, to make it right_   
_Falling so hard so fast this time_   
_What did I say, what did you do?_   
_How did I fall in love with you?_

Nicky opened his eyes and sighed in frustration. No matter what he tried, the blonde couldn't fall asleep. He restlessly rolled over and glanced at the clock. 3:53am. Nicky sighed once more then rolled onto his side. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness some time ago so he could easily see that Shane's bed was empty.

The blonde immediately sat up and turned the light on. Sure enough, the brunette’s bed was empty. Nicky told himself not to panic. Shane was a grown man after all but Nicky couldn’t help feeling nervous. If Shane had decided to go out in the middle of the night, he would’ve left a note or something. Nicky climbed out of bed and quickly searched for some kind of hint as to where the brunette may have gone.  
After completing what ended up being a pointless search, Nicky sank back down onto his bed.

The members of Westlife were on a promotional tour of Asia, having been there for almost a week. When checking in to their hotel, Nicky had subtly ‘insisted’ on rooming with Shane and his band mates hadn’t objected. The blonde had been aware of a change in Shane’s demeanor for some time now and had hoped to encourage the younger boy into opening up to him. He’d not mentioned his concerns for his friend to their band mates but now he wondered if he should have. It wasn’t like Shane to just up and leave without telling him… Especially not at 4 o’clock in the morning. Nicky took a deep breath and told himself to remain calm. Perhaps a quick stroll around the block would ease his concerns? Knowing Shane, the brunette wouldn’t have ventured far.

Nicky sighed once more and quickly located a pair of boxers. He slid them on along with a pair of jeans before opening his suitcase and finding a shirt. He picked up a pair of shoes and put them on. He laced them up and grabbed his jacket. He realized that he was probably over reacting but he wanted to find Shane. Nicky picked up his room key and looked up, out the window. He stared out across the street at the beach.  
A lone, solitary figure sat in the sand, illuminated by the moonlight. Nicky recognized the brunette immediately.  
"Shane" Nicky whispered.  
He started towards the door then stopped. Maybe Shane just wanted to be left alone. Pushing the thought aside, determined to find out what had changed his friend so, he tied his jacket around his waist and exited the room.

*

Shane sat sadly on the beach, lost in his own thoughts. He stared out at the lapping waves as he fought back a flow of tears. His watch beeped and he glanced at it.   
“Four am” he sighed, knowing he should feel tired but was still wide awake.

He reached out and buried his hand in the sand. The grains brushed over his fingers and fell over his skin. His hand was trembling as he retracted it. Smoothing the empty space beside him, he began to aimlessly write in the sand with his finger.  
First he wrote his initials followed by a heart and another set of initials. He leaned back, looked down at the completed drawing and smiled to himself as tears formed in his eyes.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" Shane said aloud. "Why do I feel this way?"  
Shane closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. He’d never felt so isolated and alone before. He was so used to being surrounded by his family and people who cared about him… People who could always tell when he was upset and needed a hug.  
"I… I know it's wrong to feel this way but...." Shane sighed in frustration.   
"I love you, Nicky," he whispered. "There, I said it! I don’t know how it happened or why… I… I don't want to love you but I do” he sighed and opened his eyes. “I need you"

*

Nicky cautiously approached his friend, unsure of how to handle the moment. Shane’s back was to the older boy; therefore he was unaware of Nicky's presence. The blonde could hear Shane muttering to himself but wasn’t close enough to hear exactly what he was saying. He slowly continued his approach, not wanting to startle his friend.

The blonde stopped and simply watched the younger boy. He mentally evaluated the situation. He knew this could go severely wrong but his main objective was to make sure his friend was okay and to help him deal with whatever was upsetting him. He couldn’t understand what had possessed the brunette to wander down here in the dead of the night so he simply observed Shane.  
He watched as Shane began to write something in the sand. Nicky quietly moved slightly closer, trying to see what Shane was doing.

'S.F. loves N.B.' he read.   
'No' he thought ‘that can’t be it’. Nicky quickly double-checked and read it once more. That was definitely what Shane had written.   
'S.F. ...Shane Filan loves N.B. ...Nicky Byrne? Really? Could Shane really love *me*?' Nicky's heart skipped a beat. The thought of Shane being in love with him was nearly too much for him.  
  
Shane wiped the sand from his hands and used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his cheeks.  
"Shane?" a soft, gentle voice asked.  
The brunette froze and his heart began to pound. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt himself go weak at the knees. He knew that voice. He’d recognize that beautiful, sweet, angelic voice anywhere.  
  
"Nicky?" Shane replied.  
"Yeah" Nicky whispered.  
Shane slowly turned around and saw his blonde band mate standing behind him. A smile began to form on Shane's lips.  
"What are you doing out here?" Shane asked him.  
"I could ask you the same thing" Nicky replied.  
"Couldn't sleep" Shane admitted.

Nicky covered the space between them and stopped beside Shane.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked.  
“Sure” Shane indicated the sand beside him and Nicky slowly sat down.  
"You couldn't sleep?" he asked. "So you got up and came out here?"  
"Yeah. Uh...I...I'm sorry if I woke you"  
"You didn't.... I was... uh... having trouble sleeping"  
“Wasn’t my snoring then”  
“You don’t snore, Shay”  
“Sure I do”  
“Well… I’ve never noticed it”

They both fell silent. Neither one knowing what to say to the other. Nicky’s hand twitched as he fought the urge to reach out and take Shane’s hand in his.

"So, what are you doing down here?" Nicky asked.  
"I don't really wanna talk about it" Shane replied.  
"Oh, are we gonna play this game are we?"  
"I guess"  
"Come on, Shane. You've been acting really weird lately. Why?"  
"I told you, I don't want talk about it"  
"Fine, then explain that" Nicky pointed his finger at Shane's drawing "to me"

Shane’s eyes followed Nicky’s finger and he looked at his writing in the sand. He closed his eyes, forcing back tears.  
"I can't" he whispered.  
"Please Shane?"   
"I don't know how" 

"What do you mean?" Nicky didn’t understand. He wanted to know what was going on inside his friends mind.  
"I don't know how to explain that” Shane insisted. “I don't know what I was doing… I… I just wrote whatever popped into my head”  
"Then what made that ‘pop’ into your head?"  
"I can't tell you"  
"Why not?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Shane snapped. "That's pretty self-explanatory"  
"Shane…"  
"I...I don't know what you want me to say"  
"Say whatever you want. Tell me how you feel. What you're thinking right now. What you're afraid of"  
"I'm not afraid!" Shane almost shouted.

  
Shane quickly leaped to his feet and hurriedly ran down the beach, purposely stepping on his 'drawing'. Nicky stared at the ruined image in the sand and also stood up. He watched Shane until he had reached the water's edge and paused. The blonde slowly began to follow Shane. He was, once again, uncertain if he should approach him or not. Shane obviously wanted to be left alone yet Nicky could tell that his friend needed him.

"I'm sorry" Nicky whispered once he reached Shane. "I didn't mean to upset you. I...I'll go. You know if you want me to..."  
"No. It… It's okay"  
"I’m sorry, Shane. I’m sorry I upset you. I... I shouldn't have… You're my best friend. I'm not supposed to make you cry. I should be the shoulder you cry on"  
"I'm not crying, Nix"  
"Yeah, you are. I know you… I know when you’re upset and when you’re hurting”

Nicky stepped closer to Shane and gently wrapped his arms around him. He pulled Shane’s body to his and tightened his hold on his friend.

  
Shane closed his eyes and felt his entire body relaxing. He moved closer, willing to lose himself in Nicky's gentle and caring embrace.  
"I love you" he sobbed, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Nicky’s mind was reeling at these discoveries and didn’t hear Shane’s whispered admission. He couldn’t believe how tightly Shane’ was clinging to him and he pressed a kiss to Shane’s cheek. His arms fit so perfectly around Shane’s body that he never wanted to let him go. His own body began to tingle when Shane tightened his own hold on Nicky and rested his head against the blonde’s chest.  
The older boy held back a content sigh and eased Shane down to the ground; the two singers slinked down in the sand. They were dangerously close to the waters edge and Nicky wondered if the tide was about to come in and drench them.

Once on the ground, Nicky shifted his hold and draped his arm around Shane’s shoulder. The brunette dropped his head onto Nicky’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around the older boy’s waist. Neither one of them spoke; they just held each other tightly as they stared at the breaking waves.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Shay” Nicky whispered in his ear.  
“About what?” Shane asked.  
“What you wrote… Back there… In the sand…”  
Shane didn’t respond.  
“Did you mean it?” Nicky asked. “What you wrote?”  
"You mean.... You and me?"  
"You...you wrote 'love'. Is… Is that what you’ve been acting so distant lately?”  
Shane simply nodded, suddenly too tired to argue.  
"I… I was scared of how you’d react… I didn't want you to hate me"  
"Why would I hate you?"  
"Because I.... I've fallen in love with you"

  
Nicky’s entire body froze as he heard Shane say the words he had wanted to hear for so long. His heart began to beat faster. Shane was in love with him. It couldn't be possible. Shane was confessing his love to Nicky! The blonde was silent for a long time. He didn't quite know what to say, his voice seemed to have left his body.

"Nicky?" Shane whispered. He looked up at the blonde; A hint of fear in his voice. "Say something. Please?"  
Nicky pulled away and stared deep into the eyes of his best friend. He could see the fear and uncertainty in the younger boy’s eyes. Shane was blinking back tears  
"Please say something. You're scaring me"

Without another word, Nicky leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against Shane's.  
Shane paused, shocked. He hadn't expected this to be Nicky's reaction. He’d hoped and prayed but never thought it would be a reality. He closed his eyes and began to return the kiss.  
Nicky's soft, gentle lips were like fire and sent waves of heat through out Shane’s entire body.  
The blonde slowly pulled away from Shane and nervously smiled at him. The younger boy opened his eyes and saw Nicky's beautiful face shyly smiling at him.

"Nicky?" Shane asked.  
"Shhhh...." Nicky whispered.  
Nicky placed his hand on Shane's lips, effectively silencing the younger boy.  
Shane couldn’t resist placing a kiss to Nicky’s finger tip. The blonde retracted his hand and slid it behind Shane’s neck. He pulled the brunette towards him and captured Shane’s lips with his own.

The brunette slid his arms around Nicky’s waist, his hand sneaking its way up underneath the blonde’s shirt. He then slowly lie back in the sand, pulling Nicky down with him. Their tongues never ceased their exploration of the other’s mouths as Nicky pressed his body against Shane’s.

  
Nicky reluctantly broke the embrace and stared down at the brunette beneath him. Shane stared up into the blonde’s blue eyes and committed the sight to memory. The way his hair stood, the slight twinkle in his eyes, the way the moon reflected on the water behind them. The waves were breaking mere meters away from them and were threatening to come closer but neither of them cared. Nicky reached up, his hands covered in sand, and brushed his fingers through Shane’s dark hair.

"I love you" Nicky whispered. Shane smiled up at him and slid his hand behind the blonde's neck.  
"And I love you" Shane replied. He pulled Nicky closer and kissed him once more. "Nix?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks...for not hating me… Or laughing at me"  
"I would never do something like that, Shay. You're my best friend and I love you"  
"I know"  
Their lips met once more in a romantic and passionate embrace. Their fears and uncertainty were gone. As though they had never existed. They were together now and nothing would come between them.  
All they could feel was love.

 


End file.
